Vous Attachez, Vous Embrasser, Vous Vis
by Julian McQueen
Summary: King and Fox have been in a relationship for a while now, but is King ready to go to the next level?


"N-No… No more. Not there…"

King squirmed as Fox shoved in another inch. He gasped and twitched, but remained on his knees, his back turned towards the husky. His front paws were cuffed together and prevented him from moving very far. His breath was slow and harsh, as if he just moved something heavy, and his face felt hot. "Don't put it there anymore…" King begged, gripping the sheets of the bed tighter. He felt as if his ass was about to explode from the pressure, and his member twitched anxiously for attention. "Ah…No…Take it out, Fox…

Fox could only grin as he looked down at King. "I can't do that." He said quietly. "Even if it is **you** saying it…" He bent down and kissed King lightly on the ear before shoving another inch in, causing the helpless corgi to moan out Fox's name. "Just for once I'm not going to listen to you…" The husky whispered.

It all started a week ago.

"Augh! Finally, that seminar is over! I cannot believe how Bino is capable of making such crap up!" King walked down the street of the cul-de-sac with Fox, sipping a soda Fox gave him. "Now that that's over, what should we do now?" He asked Fox, who responded by wrapping his arm around King's and kissing him on the forehead. "I guess if you think you're ready for it, we could…" Fox's voice trailed off and he kissed King's forehead again.

King blushed anxiously and quickly looked around before allowing Fox to continue nuzzling. It had been four months since the two hooked up and King was still not used to dating someone other than a female, let alone someone of a different species. Ever since he and Fox began dating, King frequently pondered if it was Pete's fault that he "switched sides", but as the weeks rolled by, he began to feel happier with Fox than he did wit any girl he hooked up with in the past. So how he was worried how the others would think **rather **that how he thought of the whole situation.

"So." Fox asked, the two of them sitting themselves on the yard in front of Fox's house.. "You wanna do it or what? I'd love to have you accept all of me…"

King flinched and gulped his soda down quickly. As the months passed he was getting more intimate with Fox. From hugging to cuddling to kissing, but he still wasn't comfortable with Fox when it came to sex. The closest the two of them came to actual sex was when the corgi allowed Fox to suck him off two weeks ago.

King lied on his back and twitched his ear. He still didn't have the courage to have Fox's cock shoved into him, but Fox was so patient over the past few months. It would be a crime to allow him to wait any longer. King turned his head away from Fox, blushing slightly. "If it doesn't hurt…" He said quietly. "I-I'll do it."

Fox bent over and kissed the corgi on the cheek before lying right next to him. "I'm so happy." He hugged King and nuzzled him. "I love you, King…"

King woke up with a stirring buzz in his head. "Hn, wh-where am I?" He asked himself quietly. He looked around recognizing the area around him Fox's room. Army posters hung from the walls, and Fox's bomber jacket hung from a coat rack lying in the corner. As King tried to move he realized he was bound to a large, navy-green bed, lying on his back. His wrists were attached to the headboard of the bed by set of handcuffs and a thick cord, but his legs remained free.

"_What the?"_

Fox suddenly entered the room, a mischievous grin swept across his face as he saw his captive look at him. "Ah, are you away now, King?" He asked in a seeming mocking voice. "I hope I didn't put _too_ much Isoflurane in your drink?" He said with a laugh, which only angered King. "Just what's going on here?" King asked. "And why'd you tie me up?" He struggled to break free of the binds, but it was hopeless. King curled up his legs and looked at Fox with a nervous expression. "Fox, t-take this things off of me." He said. But Fox responded by getting on the bed with King. "I'm afraid I can't do that, King." He said. He brought his muzzle to King's, their lips inches apart. "I… I don't like this…" King said, Fox ignored King's comment and kissed him instead. "Hey, you said you'd go all the way with me, didn't you?" Fox flicked his tongue out for a second before continuing. "So I'm going to make sure, no matter what, I won't let you chicken out…"

Fox locked his muzzle with King's, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Fox let out a large moan and trailed a paw down King's small frame, stopping at his sheath and began toying at it with his fingers. "King flinched at the touch and shuddered, his tongue still dancing with Fox's.

It wasn't long until King's member exposed itself fully. 7-inches complete with a swelling knot. Fox's fingers moved and squeezed King's knot delicately. King gasped and broke he kiss, shutting his eyes tightly and arching his back slightly. "No…" King pleaded, the pleasure teasing him. He looked down and watched as Fox's paw moved up to the corgi's shaft, pumping him slowly, lubing him up with the generous amount of pre his cock was producing. "No… Fox… Hah…" He gasped, his back arching again. He spread his legs apart, allowing Fox full access to his lower regions.

"Hm… King." Fox said in a deep tone. "When I play with you, you feel it right away, don't you?" King nodded weakly. Fox smirked. "That's really cute **and** sexy." He said, squeezing another moan from the corgi. "Don't be stupid." King said weakly. "When I dais "all the way", I didn't mean like this…" He said before moaning again. "I just don't want it to hurt." He glanced down at Fox's groin. The husky's member was already erect at 8-inches, and it looked **way** too big for King to handle. Fox put a paw to King's cheek. "It's alright. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you…" He said.

"But then… What was the point of tying me up like this?"

Fox chuckled. "Didn't I answer this before? I tied you up so that when I play with your ass you won't stop me. Otherwise if I did something like this." Fox pressed his finger lightly against King's tailhole, causing the corgi to clench up. "You'd cover it with your paws, right?" He brought his other paw up to King's right ear and began rubbing it. King arched his back and moaned quite loudly. He suddenly gasped as he felt the tip of Fox's member brush against King's entrance. "I didn't want you to say 'I'm not ready for this again.' Because that would drive ne nuts. So I bound you to my bed just in case." King gasped and braced himself, shutting his eyes and turning away. But he looked up as Fox a second later.

"It's alright." Fox said calmly, as if he was consoling a child. "I won't put it in yet, since it's your first time…" He moved his muzzle to King's neck and kissed it. "I love you King." He said quietly.

"Ah… Fox…" The corgi's head swam. The combined pleasure of Fox sucking gently on King's neck, combined with the gentle attention that his member was getting was causing King to drown in lust. Fox's fingers stroked the wet tip of King's member as the husky lightly nipped King's collarbone, his muzzle kissing downward King's body.

Fox's licked the tip first, causing King to let out a soft cry, then he proceeded to take him completely, making sure to clean the pre that dripped down the corgi's quivering cock.

King gasped louder, clenching himself. _"This isn't good."_ He thought. _"I'm about to… to…"_

But just as he was about to reach his climax. Fox stopped and pulled himself away, denying King from reaching his orgasm. King gasped as he felt something suddenly wrap around his member and tighten, directly under the knot. He looked down and to his surprise; Fox had wrapped his yellow bandanna around King's member, preventing the corgi from cumming.

"Fox!" King yelled, his anger spurned by the felling of a denied orgasm. "What the hell is this, untie me as once!" Fox smiled again and kissed his fingers. "Sorry about this." Fox apologized, but I'll be easier on you if you're still in the mood…" He lightly pressed his member against King's. "Don't worry, I'm holding back too." He said softly. "I want today to be the first day I can cum inside you."

King blushed and lowered his eyes slowly. "I wonder how that'll feel..." He said quietly.

King gave out a strained cry as he felt Fox rub his finger against King's tailhole, causing the corgi to cry out in pleasure. King was now on all fours now, fully exposed to Fox's enjoyment. "Did I ever tell you how perfect your ass was, King?" Fox said quietly. King looked back at Fox. "No…" he said quietly before gasping again from the husky's prodding. "I mean, look how your tailhole twitches at the slightest touch." He smiled. "Not to mention it's light pink compaired to the white fur around it. Ho cute." Slowly Fox pushed a finger inside the corgi. King let out a loud cry and clenched his teeth, his eyes welling with tears. "Ah…No…" He muttered quietly. But Fox didn't hear him.

"Right now I have two fingers inside of you. Can you tell?" Fox said as he wiggled them around. King squirmed as he felt the fingers move around inside him. Fox continued this for a full five minutes before pulling his fingers out. King gasped for air, his body was riddled with want and lust. Now he didn't care if it hurt, he wanted the husky, and he wanted him now. "Fox…" King said in a weak tone, his voice pleading for release.

Fox whispered softly to his corgi lover. "I don't think I can hold out much longer…" He said, positioning himself at King's tailhole again. "Can you tell?" He asked. "I want you so muck I'm burning up." King squirmed and moaned. "Ah… Your cock…is hot..." He moaned. "Please…Take me…"

Fox nodded, gripping the corgi's waist before beginning to push himself inwards. He gasped as inch by inch of the hot throbbing meat entered his body, pressing into him a filling him up with a balanced mixture of pleasure and pain. King shut his eyes tightly, his face grew hot and sharp points of pleasure around his body. "No…No more…I can't take anymore…" He said as he felt Fox push himself up to the knot. "I'm already full…If you put anymore it…"

Fox could only grin as he looked down at King. "I can't do that." He said quietly. "Even if it is **you** saying it…" He bent down and kissed King lightly on the ear before shoving another inch in, causing the helpless corgi to moan out Fox's name. "Just for once I'm not going to listen to you…" The husky whispered.

King began moaning loudly as Fox began to thrust rapidly, each thrust delivering waves of pleasure through his body like electricity. Fox moaned as he gripped tighter on King's hips his thrust hitting harder and faster each time. He bent over and whispered into King's ear. "King… I'm finally glad you accepted this…" King could only give a small nod as Fox continued to pound him. _"So this is how it feels to be with Fox…"_ He thought. _"I'm so happy."_

Eventually, Fox began to reach his climax. His breaths began to sharpen and his thrust his harder. King felt the intensity of Fox rubbing and thrusting in him as such a quick pace. It blew his mind. "Fox..." He moaned. "I want to cum… Please." Fox smiled and kissed King on the neck. "Ok then. We'll do it together, King. You ready?" King gasped as he suddenly felt Fox push his knot entirely inside the corgi's body, locking the both of them together. Fox bent over to King's ear again, while at the same time removing the bandana that restrained the corgi's member. "Do you feel it inside you?" The husky whispered, his hips now making small, paced thrusts. "It's all the way in now…Swelling inside you." King whimpered as Fox's know began to swell inside him before releasing Fox's seed, spreading warmth all through King's insides. The ecstasy King received from the feeling of Fox swelling up and filling him with cum drove him to his climax. He let out a loud cry as his own seed spurt out in great lengths all over the bed.

The two did not move for several minutes, both of them recovering from the long and intense orgasm the received. It was Fox who recovered first. "King…" He said quietly, kissing King on the nose. The corgi gripped his lover tightly. "I haven't had enough yet." He whispered, looking Fox straight in the eyes. "I want more…"

Fox looked in surprise at how quick King was willing to go at it again, but responded by hugging the corgi tightly, a large grin forming on his face. "Very well. Just give me a few minutes to get ready…"

The next few days were especially wonderful for the both of them. Aside from eating and occasionally visiting the other pets, King and Fox spent most of their time simply fucking. Such a life almost consumed King completely.

But according to Fox…

"Sorry about making you wait for four months…"

"Don't worry about it; we'll be able to make up those months right away! After all, you ass ended up much hungrier than I expected…"

"You're pretty perverted yourselves, obsessing so much over my ass…"

He had never been happier.


End file.
